The Life of ListenUpAZT
by PotatoXD
Summary: Allisson and Katharine are alone with little food. There bored slowly turns into something else.


**I wasn't really sure where to go with this, but I had the urge to write...**

**ListenUpAZT ****KatharineXXXAllisson ****xXKalisineXx**

"Katt, I'm super bored right now," Allisson wined

"Join the club," Katharine said. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. A brief sigh escaped her lips.

"Do you at least have any food?" Allisson asked.

"I think I have something..." Katharine answered as she rummaged threw her pentagram bag.

Allisson waited quietly as Katharine scavenged through her belongings for anything edible. She was growing more impatient by the second. Finally, Katharine pulled out a small Subway bag. She threw it to Allisson, who failed to catch it.

Allisson, quickly grabbed it, and tore it open to devour it's contents. Three double chocolate chip cookies. After she was done masticating the only food in the house, she sat against the wall and hummed. Katharine just turned her head and focused her attention on Chloe, who was running into the wall again.

"I hope those cookies were good, I worked eight hours for them," Katharine mumbled.

"They were delicious! Superb! Scrumptious!" Allisson applauded. She wiped her purple hair out of her face. Then she looked at Katharine in a different way.

For the first time, Allisson looked at Katharine like she was an adult, and not just some kid she was living with. Not just as an adult but as someone who had taken care of her almost her entire life. Like a big sister, or even a young parent. With Allisson being without a family for so long, Katharine was all she had. Blood couldn't make them any closer.

Katharine gave everything to her. She did anything Allisson wanted. If Allisson needed anything, she knew who she could count on. Allisson not only loved Katharine with heart and soul as a friend, but also as the only family she had. It almost made their relationship sound like incest. Thank the Lord that wasn't the case.

Allisson stood up, and walked over to Katharine. She cupped the brunette's face and gave her the best kiss ever. Nothing stood in Allisson's way. She was in the heat of the moment. Their mouths were stuck together like glue. Katharine wrapped her arms around Allisson's waist, and took the both of them to the floor.

They stayed down there for a while. They kissed until their lips were sore. They didn't care. Then, the cats came in. Sam, Delila, and Chloe all walked up with there cute furry little faces. Chloe took it upon herself to jump onto Katharine's back, so the two women would be stuck there. Sam curled next to the girls and purred. As for Delila, she only sniffed the pretty dames and walked away for better things.

After about an hour of their incredible make-out session, Chloe had decided to hop off, and the lovely ladies grew too tire and breathless to go on. Katharine rolled onto her aching back and snuggled next to Allisson. She nuzzled Allisson's purple hair playfully. Allisson giggled.

"We have got to do that more often," Allisson exclaimed.

"I know right! But maybe next time we should do it in a place where my back can get some relief," Katharine said.

"Oh crap! I didn't even think about that! Do you need help getting up?" Allisson lean on one shoulder.

"No, well maybe," Katharine said attempting to move.

Allisson stood, and bent over to pull up the wounded Subway employee. With little difficulty, the foreigner was up in no time. Katharine smiled a thank you, and walked to the fridge. She opened it to see the only contents were barbie Q sauce, Mountain Dew, and a pencil. Confused, she pulled out the pencil.

"What's this?" Katharine asked.

"Well, I believe that here in America, we have these things called pencils...they're used to write with," Allisson smirked.

"I know what a pencil is, smart mouth, but why is it in the fridge?" Katharine tried again?

"Umm," Allisson bit her lip,"I don't know. I forgot."

Katharine face-palmed. Then she laughed. Allisson laughed along with her. They were in such a great mood today. Nothing could soil it.


End file.
